Death Wish
by llAbbyll
Summary: Itachi never told anyone that he had a younger sister, and he never dared to tell anyone that her sharingan was superior to his. After the slaughter of his clan, Itachi and Mirran leave together, only to be separated when Itachi joined the Akatsuki. After being reunited after 8 years, Mirran joins the Akatsuki along side her brother. Rated M for lemons and language. Deidara X OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue~ Chapter One**

"Mirran, the Kokoro Sharingan is not something that is taken lightly you know." Itachi warned his little sister. "I know, but it's just so much work. I never thought it would be this hard." she whined.

"Well, what did you expect? It is something not many Uchiha can unlock. I think you might be the only one who has." he told her. She groaned, and threw her head back in frustration. "Can we take a break from training now?" she asked. "You're such a baby, you know that?" he teased her. "Hey! You're only older than me by three years! Just 'cuz I'm ten doesn't mean I'm a baby!Besides, Sasukes the baby!" she replied.

"Aww, c'mon how come I'm the baby?" 6 year old Sasuke Uchiha said to his older siblings. "We're digressing now, you have to get back to your training Mirran. I may be the only one qualified to teach you." he said. "Stop acting so grown up Ichi! Have fun with us! Besides, you're not gonna be a kid forever." Mirran said to her older brother.

He rolled his eyes, and jogged over to his sister where she was sitting. She stood up, only to be knocked over by Itachis oh so famous forehead poke. "Aww, c'mon!" she whined and her brothers just laughed.

"Hmph." she complained and began to walk over to Sasuke. "What are you laughing about?" she taunted and knocked him over by her own forehead poke. "Not fair!" he exclaimed, and the Uchiha siblings laughed together. "Can't it always be like this?" Itachi had thought to himself, knowing what was going to happen the following morning. He wanted to make the best of it. Because Mirran possessed the Kokoro, she was to work with Itachi. Some one with her ability so strong was no to be killed, the leaf elders had warned him.

Mirran looked over her shoulder and saw her brothers worried face. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She looked down at the ground only to be thinking about what she was assigned to do as well.

"Why so sad guys?" Sasuke said, a wide smile on his face. "N-nothing." Mirran stuttered, and decided to change the topic. "Okay Ichi, let's get back to training." this shocked Itachi from her sudden urge to continue working, but he understood.

"Okay, Mirran, activate your Kokoro sharingan." he instructed, and did as she was told. She sat cross-legged on the floor, and concentrated hard. When she opened her eyes again, her green eyes were no more. Instead, they were red, as the usual sharingan colour. A black X sat in the middle of her eye, while the four commas were in each space. "Very good. Now, I'm going to throw this kunai at you. Control it with your eyes."

She simply nodded and began to do what she was told.

Itachi launched the kunai at his sister, trusting that her abilities would kick in. Sasuke sat, watching in pure amazement. He wanted to grow up to be exactly like his older brother and sister.

"It's getting closer..." Itachi warned.

"I know." Mirran muttered, and in an instant, the kunai had a red glow to it. Nearly centimeters from her face, the ninja weapon stopped in it's track, completely under Mirrans control. "Now, redirect it to me." he told her, and she followed. With hard force, the kunai turned in a complete circle and was now flying at Itachi.

Right before the weapon hit him, she stopped it, and Sasuke let out the deep breathe he was holding.

"You're improving." Itachi stated. "Now, try to control Sasuke." Itachi said with a grin. "Wait, why me?" Sasuke said, a little scared. "Because, Mirran needs to practice more on living things, rather than non living." he informed his little brother.

"Fine." the youngest Uchiha muttered in agreement and then stood still for his sister. "This might sting a little..." she warned him, and then all of a sudden, he was frozen. Like he had no ability of his own. "It's working." Itachi stated, and watched further. "Make Sasuke walk over here to me." Itachi commanded. She followed, and one step at a time, Sasuke inched forwards.

"There you go." Mirran said, and Sasuke stood up straight right infront of his older brother.

Itachi smiled at him, and then stuck out two fingers, and jerked them at Sasuke's forehead. Mirran giggled and Sasuke stumbled back. He pouted, and Mirran gave his control back.

"Sasuke, you know we love you right?" Mirran asked as she ran closer to him. "Course I do." Sasuke giggled as Itachi pulled him closer and pulled him onto his back. "And you know what?" Sasuke said, catching Mirrans attention.

"What?" she questioned.

"I'm gonna activate my sharingan and my eyes are going to be even better than yours!" he exclaimed. "Hmph. You wish. You haven't even activated your sharingan yet!" she told him. "Well...when I do, my eyes are so going to beat yours. Just you wait!" he shouted from on top of Itachis back.

"Okay, when you do, and IF you do, I'll let you..." she paused to think of something. "I'll let you do this to me." she said, and then poked Sasuke's forehead for the millionth time. He rubbed his forehead in pain and smiled. "I can do it now!" he exclaimed and stuck his fingers out where he expected Mirran to be. "Too slow." she said in his ear from his other side.

"How?" he wondered. "Like I said. In. Your. Dreams." she said, pronouncing each word carefully.

"Hmph. Just you wait." he repeated and Mirran grinned. "Until then?" she said and raised her eyebrow. "Until then." he replied, smiling back.

* * *

"I shouldn't have stayed practicing with my Shyuriken. Now I'm totally late… Uh? What was that? I could have sworn there were someone there…" Sasuke said, making his way home, only to see the dead bodies of his fellow clan members.

Mortified, he ran to his home, hoping to see his older brother and sister alive. When he saw them alive, it was not at all how he wanted them to be. "Big brother? Big sister? But...but why?" he said, seeing them stand over his dead parents bodies. "Why did you do it? Why?" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. Itachi may have been able to hide his emotions, but seeing her younger brother like this, Mirran had to look away.

"We did it to test our ability." Itachi answered.

"To test your ability? That's why you did this? You're telling me that that was the reason that you butchered every single member of our clan?" Sasuke questioned. "You don't understand..." Mirran mumbled, not loud enough for anyone but herself to hear.

"I had acted like the older brother you desired for one reason. Because I wanted to discover how powerful you were. I needed to find the worthy opponent to test the limits of my own abilities. You have that unique potential. Now I've made you hate me. Now you have the desire to defeat me. Which is exactly why I'm going to allow you to live. Don't you see? It's all for my own benefit. Just like me, you may be one of the few people who are able to use Mangekyo Sharingan. However, there's one big catch to it. Take a life of your best friend! You must kill him! Kill him, just like I did!" Itachi explained.

"You're saying it was you? You killed Shisui?" he asked, looking up at his siblings.

"I did. That's how I obtained these eyes. In the main hall of Nakano shrine, underneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right… is the clan's secret gathering place. There you will find a secret document… an explanation of Uchiha clan's Jutsu. It tells of the Visual Jutsu's true purpose. If you discover how to activate it, you will be the third person to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan including myself. To ensure that happens… that's enough reason to let you live. Oh, don't worry Sasuke. You're not worth killing. If you wish to kill me one day, in hate and revenge, surviving in such ugly manner as this. By all means free, claim to your retched life… and then, one day when you possess the same eyes… come back and face me!" Itachi shouted, and turned his back.

He turned once more to find his little brother about to collapse on the ground. At this sight, a single tear slid down his face, but to Sasuke, that was only a dream. "Mirran? Why?" he asked, looking into his sisters large eyes.

Just like Itachi, she had tears on her cheeks, and her voice was caught in her throat. "I'm sorry Sasuke." she whispered, and those three words were merely just what Sasuke had thought.

The two siblings jumped away in the night, leaving their dead clan, and younger brother.

* * *

"So big brother, where are you off to now?" Mirran asked Itachi, after being far away enough from the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

"I've heard of a clan called the Akatsuki. I've considered joining. I'm assuming that you're doing otherwise?" he questioned. "Exactly Ichi." she replied. "But where will you go? You're so young." he said to her. She activated her Kontoro Shanrigan and flashed her eyes up at him.

"Well, I think I'll manage. Besides, I think I need some more training. Don't you think?" she said. Itachi nodded in agreement, and Mirran smiled up at him.

"You've always had a couple inches on me, haven't you?" she pointed out, standing at her highest point, only to be bested by her brothers height. "Hmph. I always will be." he taunted. "Okay, so I guess we go our separate ways now?" she asked him. "I guess so." Itachi replied.

"You never know, maybe we'll see each other again." Mirran said.

"Yeah, you never do really know, do you?" Itachi said. Mirran took a piece of her wavy black hair, and twirled it in her fingers. "Until then?" she said, repeating what she had said to Sauske, gaining a smile from her older brother. "Until then." he replied, and the two ninjas parted.


	2. Chapter 1-Secret

"The man who can keep a secret may be wise,

but he is not half as wise as the man with no secrets to keep."

* * *

 **Mirran POV ~ 8 years later~**

If I had to describe myself using one word, it would be hidden. Hidden is the perfect word I would use. Mirran Uchiha is a name that only two people on this earth know. The brother I helped kill, and the brother I almost killed. After I helped Itachi, we parted and I never heard of him since. I was kept a secret from everyone outside of the Uchiha clan, and of course, they are no more. No one ever knew of my Kokoro Sharingan, and no one ever will if I decide to keep it that way, and they are why I was kept hidden.

I guess you could say I changed. Physically and mentally. I am no longer the weak girl in my older brothers eyes, not that I ever was, and I am no longer the role model I was for Sasuke.

I never really knew much about the night of my clan massacre. All I know is that itachi was made by the clan members or the Uchiha clan would be declared traitors of the leafs and that I was dragged along.

Ever since I separated from Itachi, I've been training my ass off. Travelling in and out of the five great nations at my will. I've been waiting for my chance to see my brother again, by some miracle. Maybe I'd run into the Akatsuki and have them bring me to my beloved brother.

Would you believe me if I said that's exactly what happened?

 **Deidara POV**

"Sasori my man, would you quit complaining and hurry your ass up?" I said to my partner, impatient.

"I wouldn't need to complain if you weren't such an annoying blonde." He said back to me. "What's my hair colour got to do with this, hm?" I asked, angered. "Nothing, I just hate it." He replied. "Hmph." I finished in frustration.

"So what exactly are we out here for?" I asked him. "We're gathering intel on the one tails. It won't be long until we have to make our move." He answered. "Hmmm..." I heard, but the sound wasnt from either of us. "Sasori, you hear that?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Would you be quiet for two seconds blondie, it's a girl." He said, pointed through the trees. He was right, it was a girl. A pretty one to add to it. She sat on a rock facing shore and had her back to us. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a loose braid and she wore a sleeveless top with a crest on the back that I couldn't make out from the distance. With her stomach exposed, she wore a short skirt with mesh leggings that cut off at her mid thigh and ninja shoes with an added heel.

Even with the distance, I could see the outline of her hourglass figure, but not a good look from behind.

"Who is she?" I asked Sasori. "How should I know?" He shot back and I growled in frustration. I stuck my hands in my detonating clay and made a few figures that could blow up in an instant. "What are you doing?" The puppeteer asked. "What's it look like dumbass? Making bombs." I answered, ready to kill the mystery woman, but I hated the thought of her being blown to bits.

"Why?" He questioned. "Because she could be the enemy." I answered. "What if she's not?" He asked. Since when did Sasori even care about things like these? "Yeah, what if I'm not?" An angelic voice said in my ear.

I spun on my heel and held up my arms in a defensive form. I turned and saw that the woman had disappeared from the rock and was now behind Sasori and me. I had to admit, up close she looked even better. From the front I could see every drop of her curves and her figures shape. Her features were flawless. Ivory skin, green eyes that pierced through me, full lips that were curved up into a smirk and her nose tilted upwards to the sky.

"Cool it blondie, I'm not the enemy." She said and smiled wider. "How do we know that?" Sasori asked. "Because if I was the enemy, you would be dead by now." She stated. "What makes you think you can kill us, hm?" I said. "Haven't you learned not to judge a book by its cover? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Anyways, I'm not interested, like I said, I'm not the enemy. What interests me are the cloaks your wearing. Akatsuki, right?" She questioned and I nodded my head.

"What's it to you hm?" I asked. "What's it to me?" She mocked. "Well, Itachi Uchiha is a part of the Akatsuki, isn't he?" She asked. "How do you know Itachi, hm?" I said to the woman. "Simple really. He's my brother." She answered.

"Bullshit. Itachi only has one brother, Sasuke, hm." I said to the woman, and I knew I'd struck a nerve. Her smile faded and the happy glint in her eyes disappeared. "Sasuke...that's a name I haven't heard in a while." she mumbled to herself, just loud enough for me to hear. "Anyways, haven't you figured it out. It cant be like you haven't noticed our similar looks and a big tip would be the Uchiha crest on my back." she said, and turned around, showing the Ping-Pong paddle like shape with the white and red inside.

"Don't nearly all Uchiha have black eyes? If you're who you say you are, why are your eyes green?" Sasori stated. "What you say is right, but I guess you could also say that my eyes are special." she said. "Special how, hm?" I questioned, but she only shook her head. "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that." she said and smirked. "Well do what you please, we need to get back to our job." I said and almost turned my back. "We cant just leave her here, she could follow us back to the base or get reinforcements." Sasori told me.

"What do you suggest we do to her then?" I asked him. "What will you do, huh?" she said, hearing our conversation entirely. "You know, you should've learned that I can still hear you." she said, placing a hand on her hip. "I guess we'll have you get rid of her." Sasori said, which surprised me. "What do you think Itachi would say if he found out that you two dipshits killed his beloved sister?" she threatened. "We still don't know if you are his sister." I told her once more.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to take me back to the Akatsuki base, and we'll just find out." she said. "How do we know that you wont just try and get rid of us, or make a break for it, hm?" I asked her.

"You two really need to work out your trust issues. Anyways, it's your call entirely. Take me or not?" she asked, and I pulled Sasori aside. "So what should we do? Take her with us?" I asked him. "I don't see how it could hurt. Even if she tries something, I think we'll manage. It's two against one." he whispered quietly so she couldn't hear. "So we'll take her?" I asked, and Sasori nodded, which somehow made me happy.

"Okay, so it's settled, you're coming with us." I said as I walked back to her, and she smiled and joined our way back to my clay bird. "So how are we getting there? To the base." she asked. "Easy, we'll just fly on this." I said and motioned to the massive clay figure at my side. "We're flying?" she asked, sounding a little nervous. "What, you afraid of heights?" I mocked. "Actually yeah." she answered. "Don't worry, I"ll keep you safe." I said in a baby voice and she scowled and hopped onto the birds back.

Once the bird took flight, I sat in the front while the girl and Sasori sat behind. I kept glancing over my shoulder and saw that the girl was holding her stomach and shutting her eyes tight. "Don't worry about it..." I said and paused realizing that we never found out her name.

"Mirran Uchiha." she stated, not opening her eyes. "I'm Deidara, and that is my man Sasori." I told her. "I think it's okay to open your eyes now, as long as you don't look down." I said to her, and I saw her eyes slowly open, revealing her green orbs. "Not so bad, hm?" I asked, and she gave a small smile. "I'd could be worse." she managed. "Blondie, stop flirting and keep your eyes on where you're going." Sasori demanded. "I'm not flirting! I'm just..." I started, but didn't get to finish when I noticed that the bird was going crazy due to the lack of my control.

"Shit! I think it just got worse." Mirran shouted and she clung tightly to the clay. "Just calm down, I'll get it back up." I said, and jerked the white figure upwards to the sky. "See? Everything's al-" I stopped mid sentence and my face paled when I realized that Mirran wasn't sitting behind me.

"Deidara!" I heard a voice scream and I spun around and saw that Mirran had tumbled over the side and was now freefalling, about to smash onto the ground that was coming closer to her. "Mirran, hold on, I'm coming!" I shouted and had the bird soar through the air and bring Mirran back. The only problem was that I think I may have used too much speed. Mirran came crashing on top of me at full speed, and I just only managed to catch her, and not let her fall again.

"No more flying. Ever." she mumbled into my Akatsuki robes. That's only when I realized what position we were in when Sasori cleared his throat in an awkward manner. I had my back pressed up against my clay bird, which was still in the air, and Mirran was crouched over me. She had her thighs wrapped tightly around my manhood area, and her upper half had collided with him. She hadn't seem to realize it due to the fact that she nearly experienced death, but I felt my cheeks go to a deep shade of red.

"Um...Mirran, are you okay?" I asked her, and she took her legs off me, but I wanted her to place them right back where they were. "I think I'm fine now." she muttered. "How much longer is the ride to the base?" she asked, and I took the chance to see where we were.

"Shouldn't be much further. You sure you're alright?" I asked again. "Yeah, but are you okay? I crashed into you pretty hard." she said to me and managed a smile. "I think he's better than alright." Sasori said and I glared at him and snarled. "Since when do you even have a sense of humor?" I said to him. "What are we waiting for! I want to see my brother!" she said and I got back to flying the bird.

 _This girl..._

* * *

 **Okay so this is my first fanfiction about Deidara, and I hope all of you reading really like it! I had one review asking whether or not Itachi was a spy in the Akatsuki. Yes he was, but Mirran does not know that because they never told her and just bc she was apart because of her Kokoro Sharingan**

 **The kontoro sharingan IS one of my own creations okay so don't be like "that's not a real thing!" and whatever bc I know its not I just freaking told you that. The kokoro sharingan is a sharingan that can be used whenever and how long you want, it wont make you blind like that Mangekyo but the flaw is that it takes very long to activate in a real battle and if you are strong enough AKA Itachi or Madara, you can break out of the trance.**

 **I think, I don't know, Kokoro means mind in Japanese, but I never looked it up, it just sounds pretty sick so I used it.**

 **Thanks again and please like and review!**


	3. Chapter 2- Siblings

"To the outside world, we all grow old.

"But not to brothers and sisters. We all know each other as we always were."

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

 _"Hurry back to the base. We can't waste anymore time. I talked with Deidara and Sasori and they said they're coming back."_ Pains voice had said in my head. At the moment I had been startled, but it takes time to get used to. _"Did they gather information on the one tails?"_ I had said back to him. _"Not too much important details, but enough. They also said they were bringing someone important back to us. They wanted to keep it a surprise for some reason."_ Pain added on and I rolled my eyes at Deidara's immaturity. Always had to make some big explosion.

I didn't bother asking for more information so I signed off and stood by Kisame's side. "You talk to Pain as well?" I asked him and he nodded. "Good, now I don't have to waste any time explaining it to you." I said to him. "Who do you think they're bringing back? Someone important?" Kisame said.

"Apparently. Maybe they brought the One tails early." I suggested. "I doubt it. Like Deidara could do something right." Kisame said, and earned a chuckle from me. "Let's hurry and head back to the base. We shouldn't be too far away." I said, and continued walking back.

* * *

Kisame kept trying to bring up the fact that our other members were bringing someone new back, but I just kept denying the conversation. "C'mon Itachi? Why do you got to be so mean? Just trying to talk to you, that's all." he whined and I smirked. "I cant help it. It's hard not to be mean when I have someone like you as my partner." I shot back. "Besides, don't get your hopes up, it's probably not going to be anyone special."

The two of us continued to walk through the forest and we reached the Akatsuki hideout where we found the rest of our members inside, of course not including Deidara, Sasori and this mystery person.

"Any of you heard from Deidara yet?" Kisame shouted as we walked closer. "Not yet. They should be arriving soon." Pain said in his emotionless voice and I sat down at the table, while Konan and Pain walked off together. "Any of you guys have any clue of who those two are bringing back?" Kisame asked, still curious.

"No clue. Maybe it's a girl?" Zetsu asked out of nowhere. "Maybe she'll be hot too." Hidan said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Tobi wants to meet this girl!" Tobi said and shouted in joy and we all shuddered in annoyance. "Not a chance." Kakuzu mumbled and spiked Hidans interest.

"Looks like we all have some competition, but I'll kick your fucking asses!" Hidan exclaimed, and I spoke up. "Calm down, would you. We don't even know who this person will be, let alone knowing if it's a girl or not." I said, and they went silent. "I bet Itachi just wants her to himself!" Kisame said suddenly.

"Yeah, of course." I said in the most sarcastic voice I could make. "Tobi knew it!" he exclaimed, not getting what I was clearly trying to say. "Quit talking and come outside. Deidara and Sasori arrived." Pain said with Konan close by. No wonder all of them where getting excited. We have all been here for who knows how long and the only girl is Konan, which is off limits.

"That bitch is mine!" Hidan said and charged out of the room and out the door. "Guys you were right! It is a girl, and she's hot too!" I heard him shout from the outside. From this, the rest of the clan members ran outside as well, just leaving Konan, Pain and me.

"Don't you want to see the new girl?" they asked me. I nodded my head and spoke. "No, I wouldn't bother with those idiots, and I would ask the same to you." I replied. I earned a giggle from Konan and a laugh from Pain. "I talked with Deidara before he landed. He told me all I needed." he said. "Why didn't you tell the rest of the guys?" I asked him. "Like Deidara said, it's a surprise, and I think you're gonna want to see her too." Konan told me. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

Just before the two of them got a chance to respond, Tobi came charging in to the room, and grabbed my arm. "Get off me." I demanded and swatted his arm away. "Itachi, you don't understand. You really want to see her now!" he said in his hyper voice as usual.

"What is it about this girl that makes me want to see her?" I said and suddenly I heard a voice.

"Where is he?" a female voice asked that seemed to be only a few meters away. "No...it cant be." I mumbled to myself. That voice...it sounds so familiar. Then it hit me. "Get out of my way." I demanded and threw Tobi off of me and stormed out of the room. "I told you that you would want to see her." Konan said to me on the way out. I ignored her and saw that the group of boys had surrounded the girl.

I just barely saw the top of her jet black hair, but it seemed to be enough. "Out. Move!" I shouted and they parted due to the force in my voice. "Calm your shit Itachi, don't bother. She's ours." Hidan said which enraged me. "She is not, and will never be yours." I said, and my Sharingan eyes stared into his. He took a step back and let me pass, along with the rest of the members.

The only one left was Deidara. "Deidara, move." I said to him. "Oh, so it is true. I should've known, hm." he simply said and I paused wondering what he was talking about, but then moved past him to see the girl standing behind.

"What's true? What is he talking about?" I heard the boys ask behind me.

"I told you. Asshole..." I heard the same voice say, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked up and saw the same green eyes that looked into nearly eight years ago. I couldn't bring myself to believe that it was the same girl standing in front of me. It was true that she had grown even more beautiful, but I guess all Uchiha share that gene. "Ichi, what are you staring at?" she asked, and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Ichi?" I heard Deidara ask from behind me. "Shut it." I mumbled to him, and turned back to her. "I haven't heard anyone call me that for so long." I said. "I think it has been too long Ichi." she said and I smiled. "Too long Mirran." I replied. "But hey, I did promise that we would see each other again, didn't I?" she asked, and raised a brow.

"I guess you kept that promise." I said, not managing any more words. "Wait, you two know each other?" Kisame had asked. "No fair, are they dating or some shit?" Hidan said. "Of course we know each other dumbass, what the hell do you think we're talking about right not. And gross, date this douche, I'd have to be crazy." she said, and I grinned. "Then how do you know each other?" Kakuzu said, and I saw Deidara smirk as if he knew the answer.

"Wow, your clan members really are stupid aren't they? Those two couldn't even figure it out." she said, and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey! We are not stupid!" Zetzu exclaimed and Mirran smiled. "I beg to differ." she said. "I think you can stop with the insults. After all, they could've never known anyways. Barely anyone knows you're still alive." I reminded her. "True. I forgot about that fact.'' she stated and smiled up and me.

"Damn it. You still do have those inches on me." she pointed out as she stood up to her full height and reached my chin at best. "Would you guys stop with the sappy reunion and just tell us how you two know each other?" Kisame shouted and the two of us laughed.

"You idiots. We're brother and sister." she said. "Brother?!" Hidan shouted. "Well fuck that, I'm not risking my life for her." he added, and Mirran laughed. "Wow, so you've really made an impression on them haven't you." she said. "So you weren't lying after all." Sasori said and Mirran stuck a finger in his face. "Told ya." she said and giggled. "Hold on. I still don't believe this. How are you two related?" Zetzu asked.

"Are you deaf? I just told you. We're brother and sister." she repeated. "I thought Itachis only sibling was Sasuke." Kakuzu reminded me. I looked down at Mirran and saw the effects that the name had put on her. "Well, that's wrong. She's my younger sister." I told them. "Younger? How old are you?" Deidara asked Mirran. "I just recently turned eighteen." she told them.

"Oh right, you're only three years younger than me." I remembered. "How's Sasuke been in the Leaf?" she asked me, desperate to find out. "He's good. I ran into him a while back, and he tried to kill me out of hate. I don't really think he's forgiven us yet." I told her.

"I don't think he ever will, will he?" she asked me and I simply nodded my head.

"So Mirran Uchiha, what business do you have with the Akatsuki?" Pain asked, as he stepped out from the base. "I really just wanted to see my brother again. I didn't really have a plan after that." she explained. "Well aren't you prepared." Deidara said to her.

"Hm. Have you considered joining our clan?" he offered, and I was shocked at what he said, and everyone else was too. "Join the Akatsuki? No I don't think I've ever thought of that." she said. "Would you consider it now?" Konan asked, and smiled at her new female member. "If it means being it Ichi, I'm in." Mirran said, a smile on her face. "C'mon, I'll bring you to your room and have your robes given to you." Konan said and took off with Mirran and Pain at her sides.

As the three walked away, the rest of the members surrounded me.

"Sister hm? Never would've guessed that in a million years." Deidara said and he continued to stare at my baby sister. "Don't look at her like that." I scolded and smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "So she'll be the second female and isn't off limits. Sorry Itachi but this is hard to resist." Hidan said, and I think it was the first time he didn't curse in a sentence.

"Don't even think about it. I'll kill you if you try." I warned. "I'm immortal so I guess I'm good." Hidan pointed out and smirked at me. "I think my life is worth it if I can be with her." Deidara said smiled at the thought of my sister. I rolled my eyes at all of their immaturity and they kept talking.

"Besides Hidans immortality, if any of you even hurt my sister, I will not hold back." I threatened and walked off, back into the base.

"Itachi, would you quit babying me." I heard Mirrans voice from around the corner. She had her black robes with the red clouds on already. "I see you've got on your cloak." I pointed out. "I think I might change it to my style." she added. "Don't change the subject!" she exclaimed. "I'm not ten anymore, I think I can handle those guys on my own." she told me.

"I'm sorry, but I cant help it. You should've seen them when they first found out someone was coming. They didn't even know if you where going to be a girl or not." I told her. "I know, but could try not to murder anyone that talks to me." she asked, and I nodded. "I'll try, but if it's Hidan, I'll do it." I told her. I really couldn't stand that guy.

"Fine. And besides, it wont hurt even I can hang out with the guys too." she said, and I narrowed my eyes at her. "No sex." I simply said as a rule. "Ichi!" she exclaimed, and her cheeks flushed a light pink. "I wont just fuck ever guy I see you know. You haven't seen me in eight years. You cant just lay out all these rules." she told me. "I get it. But just don't have sex with those guys. I don't necessarily like them." I told her.

"You don't like a lot of people." she pointed out. I couldn't argue with that. "Just tell me you wont." I said to her. "I make no promises." she said and bolted away. "Mirran, get back here!" I said and tried to chase after her, but stopped once I heard her laughter echo down the hallway.

I couldn't force her to do anything anymore. She was eighteen, and she could technically do whatever she wanted whether I liked it or not, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

 **2nd chapter today! Im a great or what? Thank you all for reading this and I hope you love my story.**

 **So the Akatsuki met and loved Mirran, am I right? Some like more than others. *cough* Deidara &Hidan *cough* but this is a Deidara fanfic so I guess we know who she ends up with. **

**Again, hope you all love this! Remember, review and love it!**


End file.
